Three Months in The City of Love With My Boss
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: I'm Fine Hirakawa,and I'm gonna be with my boss and not to mention my sister boyfriend in Paris for three month to discover What company is getting money from he company even though all debts are already been pay.Is not hard I mean is not everyday you get to be three month in the city of love with your boss faking to be visitors and act like a couple right? FxS


_**Fine P.o.v**_

Hey I'm Fine Hirakawa and I work for the Hateke Industry's,and my boss is Shade Hateke who is bossy ignorant and selfish also one of the most hottest men in Japan Korea and United Sates,and the bad part is he is going out with my sister Anasa she was always the perfect one and I hated it every moment.. Anasa you are so mature...Anasa you are so pretty...We are twin and yet she is the cute because she have a hot billionaire boyfriend does not make her perfect.

"Fine Hirakawa Mr. Shade is waiting for you at his office."I heard my boss secretary call my name by the speaker,and watch how people around me stared to look at me with weird looks and no surprise there my boss or I could said my sister boyfriend NEVER call anyone in his office no matter what.

I shyly walk over to the elevator and press button that is gonna take me to the forty floor,I was so nervous I close my eyes and pray to god that I will not get fired,and waited until the elevator reach its destination.I knew that I was on the forty floor cause every time the elevator get to his destination he make that cling sound while opening the door.

"Oh... sit in that chair over there would be ready to see you in five minutes."My boss secretary said while she was getting some printing paper not really praying any attention on me,but I really was good I mean people have not really cared for me my sister was always the center of attention while i was her shadow .

"Caroline let Fine in ."I heard my boss command Caroline his secretary over the phone.I watch how Caroline left her paper and press a button that was like stick to the wall ,and the door of my boss office open.

As I walk into the office I notice how clean everything is and how organized the only thing that scared me was that all the curtain were close and the room was dark now the only source of light was a sleep light that was connected to the electric plug that was next to my boss desk.

"Um...do you need anything at all ."I said in a really nervous tone...his face is emotionless,and I'm really scared I watch how he got some documents out of his drawer and handed it over to me.

"This is the asset,liabilities,and the shareholder's equality of the company now can you tell me was wrong with this document."my boss replays with his emotionless face and voice god I'm so scared.

"The Liabilities and shareholder equality that what is wrong."I replay with confidence in my voice I watch how he nods and Handed me another paper.

"May I ask do you know what Liabilities are .'He ask while taking the other paper he give me before and before giving me a new one.

"They are amounts of money that a company owes to others. This can include all kinds of obligations, like money borrowed from a bank to launch a new product, rent for use of a building, money owed to suppliers for materials, payroll a company owes to its employees, environmental cleanup costs, or taxes owed to the government. Liabilities also include obligations to offer goods or services to customers in the future." I replay,and he nods again.

"As you know the Shareholder's equality sometimes called capital or net worth. It's the money that would be left if a company sold all of its assets and paid off all of its liabilities. This leftover money belongs to the shareholders, or the owners, of the company."He explains and I nodded.

"But what does this have to do with me sir?"I ask in confusion.

"Well I need you to come with me to France to keep and eye on Hatoru company...I think they are taking money from us even after we paid or debt." replay.

"Of course ,but why me?" I ask and watch how he lazily sigh.

"Your sister wont let me go there with other woman's in the company she only let me take you cause you are her sister,and to answer your next question it can not be a men I need a woman so we can look like a couple cause the Hatoru have no idea the people visiting is us."Shade explain everything to me.

'I see and I bet you couldn't have bring Anasa cause she have no clue about anything to do with company." I mumble to myself and I saw my boss smirk and nodded.

"We will be leaving tomorrow at my privet jet,also your are gonna have a fake name is Anoko and mine will be Daresuke,and remember we only have 3 month in Paris so we can not lose time report at the airport at 6:30 don't worried about passport I got this ok?Also call me by my name when we are alone got it."My boss no Shade said and I smile at him and nod my head.

Now this is gonna be hard faking to be the girlfriend of the most popular guy in Japan,Korea and U.S.A also spending three month alone in the city of love I wonder what would happen?.


End file.
